roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorceress
Info Sorceress is a generic holiday-themed Barbie doll. Math is hard! Let's go shopping! She is responsible for the most item nerfs in the history of this game. During her tenure as the most powerful hero in Roshpit 2.4, back when there was no armor shred and monsters had no resistances to magic or pure damage, she could clear the game at TAS speeds using Boots of the Violet Guard because they had no internal cooldown and dealt ten times the damage. She could flood the map with disposable couriers equipped with a buffed Radiance using Crown of the Ruby Dragon, so Ruby Dragons were replaced with "stronger" untargetable pets who can't tank for her and whose AI acts completely at random, ignoring the position or even the presence of enemy units (and this "upgrade" was replaced years later with today's even shittier dragon). Her Q4 boost to Ice elemental damage made Frostburn Gloves deal damage, which was clearly overpowered because it made her W spell do something besides provide W1 shielding and activate Q2, so now all items which deal damage based on a hero's ability damage use the spell's listed base damage to begin the calculation instead of the total damage dealt by the damage instance that activated said effect. The same goes for Water Deity Crown, Guard of Luma, Fire Deity Crown, and Demon Mask; Sorceress may not have been the best user of each of those items, but she certainly wasn't the worst, and all these nerfs and more have slowly whittled her down from being a "great" hero, to a "good" one, until finally she's at "mediocre and extremely gimmicky." Because she can continuously refresh her ultimate with E's Clear Cast state, she is the best user of items like Armor of the Secret Temple and Water Elemental Robes, which is a dubious honor because those items are no longer especially good. Avalanche Plate can be used to output decent magic damage and UNBELIEVABLE NOISE when used in conjunction with her Fire Queen Staff Immortal weapon - this is chiefly because, when the illusion pet summoned by that item casts its R spells, it activates any of the Sorceress's equipment which are triggered by the R spell, which is inconsistent with the Ice Queen Staff whose pet doesn't activate any items triggered by Q. Despite having a body Arcana with impressive-looking abilities, most players still use her monstrous Water Elemental, stacking huge E2, E3, E4, Q2, and all stats through careful micromanagement of Empyreal Sunrise Robe to generate a pet with damage potential that outmatches that of many fully-built heroes; depressingly, that sometimes includes the Sorceress herself. Her greatest native threat is probably her Arcane Torrent spell, granted by a Glyph which replaces her default W spell: Its base damage is equal to 25x her current mana, a truly incredible scaling especially when combined with the majestic Sapphire Lotus trinket, and its unreasonably low mana cost ensures that you'll have no trouble sustaining the laser indefinitely as it vaporizes your enemies and constantly refreshes your lifesaving W1 shields. Skills |table2= |table3= |table4= }} Runes Glyphs